1. Field of the Invention
Back braces for applying pressure and/or support to the back of the user are, of course, already well known, being in many instances characterized by body-encircling configurations laced, belted, or otherwise secured in place. In all such known back braces the body-encircling use position is also unavoidably restrictive of body movement, thereby contributing to discomfort as well as imposing limitations on use to non-working circumstances and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nevertheless, a prior art back brace sufficiently pertinent to be noted is that described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,806 issued to Travis for "Support Belt with Color Indicator" on May 12, 1992. The discomfort and body movement restriction using the Travis support belt can arguably be said to be nominal, but likewise it can be said that there is correspondingly only nominal pressure generated for application against the user's sacrum resulting from the tightening of the belt about the user's waist, i.e. a direct one-to-one relation between the extent of belt tightening and the extent of pressure exerted.